1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to radome heating.
2. Background Information
Antennas are often provided with radomes to protect them from the elements. Radome shapes and materials are typically so selected as to keep adverse effects from the radome's reflecting, refracting, and absorbing microwaves to a minimum. But these adverse effects increase when ice, snow, frost, or dew coat the radome. So some designers provide heating elements to melt ice and snow and evaporate dew. Sometimes these heating elements include resistive wires that are embedded in or otherwise affixed to the radome. In other cases they heat air, which in turn heats the radome walls. When the antenna system is installed in a mobile platform such as a camper or other automobile, battery-life considerations make it important to limit the power that radome heating requires.